


oreos and friendship

by pearlselegancies



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Oreos, bandi friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29324568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: When she walks into the Mack apartment, the first thing she notices is just how messy it is.Buffy’s seen messiness, after all, she doesn’t have a low-key obsession with Obsessive Compulsive Cleaners for no reason, but jeez.
Relationships: Buffy Driscoll & Andi Mack
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	oreos and friendship

When she walks into the Mack apartment, the first thing she notices is just how messy it is.

Buffy’s seen messiness, after all, she doesn’t have a low-key obsession with Obsessive Compulsive Cleaners for no reason, but jeez.

It’s a disaster. It’s like a hurricane blew through. Hurricane Jonah, she decides to herself. It’s only fair she can make fun of him since her best friend and he had broken up. Once and for all of she had anything to do with it.

She passes the mess of laundry, and into the hallway, before knocking on Andi’s door with one hand, balancing the box of pizzas and the cartons of Oreos on-top.

“Andi?” She calls, not getting any response. She sighs, shifts her weight, before trying again. “I brought over 2 pizzas and an entire package of Oreos. You aren’t getting any unless you open this fricking door!“

It’s silent for a moment before Andi opens her door. Her eyes are red and puffy, her face looks splotchy and sore, and it’s obvious that she’s been crying. Buffy steps forward, wrapping her free arm around Andi, hugging her tightly before following her into her room.

"Here’s your pizza madam.” Andi cracks a small smile as they sit down in front of her bed, the pizza balanced on an old stool, covered by her throw blanket. “They both eat in silence before Andi speaks.

"Thanks, Buffy. Thank you a lot.” Buffy smiles before leaning over and kissing her cheek. “You’re welcome. Not everyone gets to see the wreckage of Hurricane Jonah.” Andi’s eyes go wide before she bursts out laughing.

“Oh god.” Buffy grins.

Things will be okay. She’s sure of it.


End file.
